Nunca podré reconocerlo
by paulasupercool
Summary: El trío inseparable vive su séptimo año en Hogwarts, este año tendrá muchas sorpresas, una de esas, llamada "amor"
1. CAP1

Capítulo 1: El accidente de Harry 

Era un nuevo verano, que se estaba anticipando al nuevo curso para el trío inseparable de amigos, iban a empezar su séptimo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Ron estaba muy nervioso, ya que en esa mañana llegarían sus dos amigos, para pasar lo que quedaba del verano junto a él, en la madriguera.

Ron, estaba tomando desayuno junto a su familia, cuando de repente se oyó un fuerte estruendo en la chimenea, y dentro del humo, apareció Hermione, lucía igual que siempre, con su pelo enmarañado, y con aspecto serio. Ron se acercó a saludarla.

- ¡¡Hola Herm!!, ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Ron

- ¡Bien!, ¡¡Que gusto verte!! (hermione se acercó y le dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla), pero muy cansada con el viaje de polvos flu, y tu, ¿cómo estas?-

- Bien, esperando a Harry, para que podamos partir a Hogsmeade- contestó Ron, un poco sorprendido por el saludo de Hermione.

- Ya niños, vayan a ordenar sus cosas para que podamos partir rápidamente- dijo la Señora Weasley

- ¿Te llevo tu maleta Herm?- dijo Ron

Si fueras tan amable, jajajaja, y desde cuando me llamas Herm? - respondió Hermione

Ehhh...no se, es más fácil- respondió Ron.

Subieron a las piezas y Ron acomodó la maleta de Herm en la habitación.

-¿ Dormiremos juntos?- Preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida

- Sí, ¿algún problema?, jaja –dijo ron

- Este... no, pero ¿tu madre no se molesta?- respondió Herm

- No, ella sabe que solo somos amigos- dijo Ron

Derrepente sonó un fuerte estruendo como si alguien se hubiera golpeado muy fuerte y Hermione y Ron a ver que había pasado y encontraron a Harry y tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor.

Ginny también fue a ver que había sucedido.

- ¿Estás bien Harry?, ¿Que te sucedió?- Pregunto Ron muy preocupado

- Creo que me rompí la pierna, auch- Dijo harry

- MAMA!!!!- grito ron para que su madre viniera- hay que llevar a Harry a San Mungo, creo que se rompió la pierna.

La señora Weasley desesperada cogió a Harry en sus brazos y lo llevó al auto, todos los demás corrieron al auto para poder acompañar a Harry.

- Harry querido, ¿que te sucedió?- le preguntó la Sra. Weasley

- Estaba viajando por los polvos flu y derrepente perdí el control y caí de mala forma.

Llegaron a San Mungo y los atendieron enseguida.

- Harry tuvo una fractura muy grave en su pierna , creo que necesita unos dos días de reposo- dijo el curandero y se marchó.

- Mamá,¿ me puedo quedar a acompañar a Harry sólo por esta noche?- pregunto Ginny, ya que el resto tenía que hacer compras para el colegio.

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, que en este Hospital hay muchos locos- le susurro la Sra. Weasley a Ginny

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos en la habitación, Ginny estaba muy cambiada, lucía mas madura, más grande, mas divertida y últimamente se había hecho muy amiga de Harry. Ginny, aún seguía sintiendo algo por Harry, ya que luego de terminar con Michael Corner, sus sentimientos habían vuelto a aparecer, pero pensaba que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Harry.

- Hola Harry, ¿estas mejor?- pregunto Ginny

- Si, me siento bien, gracias por acompañarme – dijo Harry

- De nada, el resto se fue al callejón Diagon a realizar algunas compras, además yo ya había comprado todo, así que no tengo ningún problema.

- Bueno, gracias, espero que esto se me quite pronto, quiero disfrutar mis últimos días de vacaciones- dijo Harry.

De repente, Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny con una expresión sorprendida... lucía, bueno... muy linda, ¿se había hecho algo? ...¡¡¡Vamos!!!, ¿En que piensas? –Pensó Harry.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó intrigada Ginny.

- No, nada... no te preocupes, creo que estoy algo cansado.

- Bueno, te dejo descansar, duerme tranquilo, si necesitas algo yo estoy en la habitación contigua.

-Adiós... - Harry miró al techo, y lentamente se empezó a quedar dormido.


	2. CAP2

CAPÍTULO 2: Un largo paseo por el callejón

- Ron!!!! Ron!!!! Mira lo que encontré!!!- gritaba Hermione histérica desde una vitrina en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- se acercó Ron con un aire cansado.

-¡¡¡Mira!!!, ¡¡¡ Es el libro que había estado buscando!!!, ¡¡¡La Historia actualizada de Hogwarts!!!

- Ah, que interesante... ¿para eso armabas tanto escándalo?- dijo irónico Ron.

- Augh, Ronald Weasley, nunca sabrás apreciar nada que tenga letras!!!

- Ah sí? Que te crees que soy?, No porque no sea un ratón de biblioteca, no voy a apreciar un buen libro, señorita perfección.

- Ratón de biblioteca? Señorita perfección? Prefiero ser eso, que un ignorante!!!

-Te pasaste Hermione, cada día estas MÁS INSOPORTABLE!!! – Dijo Ron gritando, cuando se dio cuenta de que muchos magos y brujas los observaban riendo.

-Y Uds. de que se ríen?- dijo Hermione enojada, a la multitud que los observaba.

- Ron y Hermione, continuaron caminando, sin mirarse las caras, puesto que estaban muy avergonzados.

Siguieron su camino, y no se hablaron en aproximadamente 15 minutos, hasta que llegaron, al lugar donde se encontraba la señora Weasley, Fred y George, quienes estaban en su tienda de bromas, "Sortilegios Weasley"

- Y Uds.? ¿Que estaban haciendo que vienen tan acalorados? jaja, - dijo George con una sonrisa pícara.

- Cállate George... sólo estabamos ehhh, viendo el callejón.

- mm... si eso- dijo Hermione sonrojada, luego de ver la expresión de Ron.

Ron miró a Hermione, que estaba mirando el suelo, con su larga cabellera cubriéndole su cara sonrojada.

Se veía tan linda cuando se enojaba....¡¡¡Ron!!!, Ron!!! , te quedaste pegado mirando a Hermione, cuidado que te pueden entrar moscas en la boca, ciérrala pronto, jaja- dijo Fred bromeando.

- Bueno... ehh, vamos a comer algo??- dijo Ron un poco nervioso, luego de la actitud que había tenido.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor, ¿vamos niños?- dijo la señora Molly.

Todo el grupo se dirigió al caldero chorreante que había cambiado mucho en su aspecto, ahora lucia más tenebroso y agradable.

-5 cervezas de Mantequilla por favor – dijo la Sra. Weasley a la camarera

- Y que tal "el paseo por el callejón"- pregunto George a Ron y Hermione

- Emm, bien, ehh vimos unas escobas tremendamente rápidas... – Dijo Ron mintiendo

- Y también encontré libro que tanto necesitaba, La Historia actualizada de Hogwarts - Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

- Mmmm, súper interesante- dijo Ron recordando su pelea.

- Vas a em...-Hermione no alcanzó a terminar su respuesta, pues de repente se abrió la puerta del caldero chorreante y entró un hombre muy corpulento, a quien Hermione conocía muy bien.

- Vicky!!!!!!- Hermione saltó de alegría y se dirigió casi corriendo a saludar a Vicktor Krum, que la miraba muy sorprendido.

Herrrrrmione!!! ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Krum muy contento.

- Muy bien!!! ¿Qué haces por estos lados?

- No te haz enterado, aún? Serrré el próximo profesorrrr de vuelo en Hogwarts.

Súbitamente, se escuchó un fuerte golpe cerca de la mesa de los Weasley, Ron había dejado caer su vaso, al escuchar la noticia que había dado Krum.

- Oh!!! Veo que estas con tus amigos- dijo Vicktor, acercándose a la mesa, saludando a Ron.

- Ronald, verrrdad?? –preguntó Krum

- Si, y bueno, no debo preguntar quien eres, "vicky"- dijo irónico Ron.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

-Rrrrecuerdo que te veia con tu amigo Harrry, cómo está él?- preguntó Krum

- Pues muy bien...bueno, Hermione, tenemos que irnos- dijo Ron disgustado.

- Bueno Vicky, nos vemos en Hogwarts, fue un gusto haberte visto nuevamente, te escribiré antes de comenzar las clases!!- dijo Hermione, dándole un cariñoso abrazo a Vicktor.

-YA, YA!!! Nos vamos Herm!!!- dijo Ron cada vez más furioso.

- Adiós Herrrrmione, estarrré contando los días para verrrte- dijo Krum despidiéndose.

- Yo también...adiós- dijo Herm, mientras Ron, detrás de Vicktor, hacía muecas imitándolo.

Vicktor se marchó, y la familia Weasley empezó a preparar las cosas para marcharse a la madriguera, para así, ir temprano en la mañana a visitar a Harry y a recoger a Ginny.

En el auto, Hermione y Ron, se sentaron bien alejados, e iban dirigiendose miradas furtivas.

-¡¡VICKY TE AMO!!! Jaja, parecías loca- dijo Ron imitando la voz aguda de Hermione.

-¿¿Qué te importa??, ¿¿Acaso estas celoso?? – Murmuró Herm, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Yo?, ¿celoso?, no me hagas reír, es sólo que... Krum no es para ti, alejate de él- dijo Ron mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla del automóvil.

-¿Quién te crees Ronald Weasley? ¿Mi padre?, me sé cuidar sola, además Vicky, siempre ha sido mi amigo- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron fijamente..., su cabello rojizo lucía tan bien con los rayos del sol...

-" Amigo"!! ja!! Si claro...- dijo Ron, dando vuelta la espalda.

No se hablaron durante todo el viaje, y Fred y George, sólo les lanzabas bromas para que se molestaran más...

Llegaron muy tarde en la noche a la madriguera, y todos se fueron a dormir. Ron y Hermione, compartían la misma habitación. Ron se sentía muy incómodo, pues aún seguía disgustado con Hermione, y sabía que él había actuado de mala forma, pero... ¿porqué tiene que estar con ese Vicky?, ¿Porqué para todo encuentra una respuesta? ¿Porqué no se puede quedar callada una vez en su vida?, augh....trataré de hablar con ella.

-Hermione?- preguntó Ron con voz tímida, entrando a su habitación- ¿podemos hablar?

-Si, pasa...- dijo Hermione en voz baja, abriendo la puerta, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y su nariz estaba rojiza.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Bueno, es que en realidad no me gusta que discutamos, pero te pones tan bruto Weasley...-dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ron.

-Lo sé, lo siento, a eso venía a hablar contigo, sé que actué mal, y tampoco me gusta estar disgustado contigo, pero ese Krum, me saca de mis casillas, además ¡¡siempre tienes respuesta para todo!!- dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.

-Jaja, lo sé...y tú también cabeza dura...- dijo Hermione riendo, se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

El abrazo duró muchos minutos, y cuando notaron en la posición que estaban se separaron lentamente, enrojecidos.

Ron miró a los ojos a Hermione, rió nerviosamente. Bueno, creo que tenemos que dormir, mañana tenemos que buscar a Harry muy temprano- dijo Ron, acercándose al sofá en el que iba a dormir.

-Si, buenas noches- dijo Hermione acurrucándose en la cama.

-Buenas noches- dijo Ron, cerrando los ojos...


	3. CAP3

Capitulo 3: Un Hospital lleno de sorpresas 

(PDA pensamiento del autor)

Esa noche Harry, había dormido muy bien, había soñado con dragones y princesas, se parecían a los de cuentos muggles. El sol, entraba tímidamente por la ventana, cuando se dio vuelta a observar la cama de al lado, observó que Ginny dormía plácidamente y una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

- Buenos días dormilona- dijo Harry, mientras observaba que Ginny despertaba.

- Buenos días...haz dormido bien??- preguntó Ginny bostezando. Te duele la pierna??

- No, ya estoy mejor, pero creo que tu haz dormido mejor que yo...jaja- dijo Harry adoptando un tono de broma.

- jaja, creo que si- dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla.

- Sinceramente, gracias por acompañarme- dijo Harry luego de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Ginny sonrojada, exclamó: No te preocupes, fue un placer.

Ginny y Harry se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, cuando se abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

Entró la señora Weasley, y el resto de sus hijos, junto a Hermione. Hola Harry querido!!!! , Te sientes mejor??

- Si, señora Weasley, muchas gracias, además Ginny ha sido muy buena compañía.

- Me lo imagino...jaja – dijo Ron mirando con cara divertida a Harry.

- Y uds? Se lo han pasado bien supongo, como les fue en el callejón Diagon?- preguntó Harry observando a Hermione.

Ron y Hermione se miraron por unos instantes y ella exclamó: Este...bien, ningún problema.

- Mmmm, sólo que se encontró con "Vicky"- dijo Ron, algo molesto.

- En serio? Jaja...debes estar contento...- dijo Harry burlándose

- Callate...- dijo Ron mirando por la ventana, para disimular su enfado.

Los Weasley y Hermione, se marcharon de la habitación para averiguar cuando Harry podía salir del hospital. Harry , mientras pensaba en que estaba ansioso de empezar un nuevo año en Hogwarts, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a una hermosa chica asiática , que observaba con una amplia sonrisa a Harry.

- Cho?, que haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido Harry, mientras Cho se acercaba lentamente a él.

- Bueno, un tío mío esta enfermo, y lo vine a visitar, y escuché que el famoso Harry Potter estaba por estos lados y decidí venir a visitarte. Te molesta?

- Ehhh...no, para nada , gracias por venir- dijo Harry algo incómodo, no sabía porque se sentía así, Cho lo intimidaba, era muy linda, y aún, lograba ponerlo nervioso.

Cho levantó su mano, y comenzó a acariciar lentamente el rostro de Harry, este notaba como le ardían las mejillas.

- Te he extrañado mucho, Harry... lamento mucho lo mal que me comporté contigo este último tiempo – dijo Cho, mirándolo directo a los ojos

-N-n-o...no te preocupes- dijo Harry aún sorprendido por la actitud que estaba teniendo Cho con él.

En ese instante, alguien más entró a la habitación, justo cuando Cho se estaba acercando más a Harry.

En el umbral de la puerta apareció una bella pelirroja, que observaba la escena con algo de tristeza y sorpresa.

-Eh...lo siento, yo....mee voy, no quería molestar...-dijo Ginny, que rápidamente cerró la puerta de la habitación marchándose.

-Ginny!!!!!..ehhh- dijo Harry tratando de llamarla, pero fue inútil, pues Ginny ya se había marchado.

Ginny....- dijo Harry, en un susurro...él no quería que pensara que había algo entre él y Cho. Pero...porqué me importa tanto?- pensó Harry soltando un suspiro.

Porqué??? Porqué??, y yo que pensaba que ya no estaba con esa Chang...quizás me estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones con nuestra amistad..., bueno, en realidad no me gusta tanto, pero ¿porqué me afecta tanto?- pensaba Ginny, mientras daba sollozos sentada en una banca del hospital. Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia ella discutiendo, como era de costumbre, cuando notaron que Ginny estaba triste.

- Ginny, estas bien?- preguntó Hermione muy preocupada

- Si...no te preocupes, es sólo que vi a un anciano muy enfermo, y eso me afectó, bueno, tu sabes que soy sensible...- dijo Ginny mintiendo, secándose una lágrima, no quería que la descubrieran.

- Bueno...no le hagas caso, ella siempre llora por todo- dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

- Eres un insensible Ronald!!! Acaso no tienes sentimientos?, augh...todos los hombres son iguales- dijo Hermione, disgustándose una vez más con Ron.

- Y Uds., son todas unas histéricas- dijo Ron marchándose hacia el comedor.

Porqué tenía que pelearse siempre con Hermione? Porqué?, ya no soportaba más esa situación, pero era inevitable discutir con ella..., Ron, la observó a lo lejos...siempre tan distinguida, tan orgullosa, tan hermosa...-pensó Ron, mientras volaba por sus sentimientos. Ya!!!, Deja de pensar en ella...- se castigó a si mismo Ron, y continuó su camino hacia el comedor del hospital.

-Pasa algo Harry?- preguntó Cho, observándolo.

-No.., pero creo que es mejor que te marches, no quiero sonar grosero, pero , debe estar por llegar el curandero- dijo Harry, tratando de evitarla.

-Si, bueno, tienes razón, cuídate Harry- dijo Cho acercándose, y para despedirse, le dio un corto beso en los labios. (PDA/maldita!!!)

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts!!!!- dijo Cho, saliendo de la habitación.

Harry quedó asombrado, y por unos segundos, se llevó la mano a los labios, y se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro . Le había gustado el beso, y Cho era muy linda, y es cierto, se ponía como loco cuando la veía...pero, había algo, algo que no sabía lo que era, que le impedía estar con ella.

Hola!!!!, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!!! Mi nombre es Constanza, y junto con mi hermana Paula, escribimos esta historia para todos Uds.

Por ahora está un poco lenta...pero, no se preocupen, ya viene la acción!!!!!

Dejen reviews!!! Son los que nos animan para seguir escribiendo.

Cualquier otro comentario, o ideas para seguir con la historia, déjenlas en los reviews!!!

Adelantos del próximo capítulo:

El trío comienza a arreglar sus cosas para volver a Hogwarts

Un divertido viaje en el expreso Hogwarts

Hermione, comienza a descubrir sus ó 

-


	4. CAP4

Capitulo 4: El expreso Hogwarts

Ya habían llegado a la madriguera, el sol estaba completamente escondido y no se veía nada en la oscura noche, poco a poco empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

- Harry, ¿ya tienes todas tus cosas para partir a Hogwarts?- Preguntó la Sra. Weasley a Harry, quien estaba muy emocionado jugando Snap explosivo junto a su amigo Ron.

- Emm, si, creo que si, iré a verificar si todo está en orden.- Dijo Harry.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se fueron a sus piezas y con un poco de magia ya tenían todas sus cosas listas.

-Buenas noches – dijo Harry apoyando su rostro en la almohada.

-Buenas noches- dijeron Hermione y Ron, quienes aún estaban un poco molestos el uno con el otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya niños levántense, estamos 1 minuto atrasados!!!! –le grito Molly a el trío inseparable, estaba muy atareada haciendo el desayuno, ordenando la casa, acomodando las maletas en el coche.

- AHHHHH- bostezo Ron con pereza

-Vamos a desayunar-dijo Harry que estaba listo, mientras tiraba a ron de la camiseta para que bajara.

El desayuno de ese día no lucía muy bien, Molly lo había realizado muy apurada, pero sin embargo todos los chicos lo comieron sin replicar.

Ginny ya estaba lista, se había demorado mucho en bajar, pero cuando bajó, Harry, junto con toda la familia quedaron boquiabiertos.

Ginny lucía distinta, su falda era mas corta, su polera más ajustada y su peinado más moderno y más atractivo.

Había decidido la noche anterior, que este año sería diferente, comenzaría a arreglarse más, intentaría olvidarse de Harry, y quería partir luciendo mejor. Se sintió muy bien cuando noto que Harry la observaba muy sorprendido y nervioso.

-Ginny...que diablos te haz hecho???- preguntó Ron incrédulo, Tapate un poco!!!- dijo tratando de tapar su camisa.

-Augh...Ron, estoy bien así, sólo me arreglé un poco más- dijo Ginny un poco molesta por la actitud de su hermano.

-Uuuu quizás Ginny quiere conquistar a alguien- dijo Hermione en tono de broma.

Ginny dirigió una mirada a Harry y dijo: Jaja...quizás...

-Te ves...m-muy bien- dijo Harry tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Gracias...- dijo Ginny intentando mostrar indiferencia.

-Ya!!! Ya!!! Basta de conversación, nos vamos!!!- dijo el señor Weasley apurando a los chicos, mientras intentaba deshacerse de un pollo de goma que había quedado en sus manos, producto de un artículo de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos.

Ya estaba todo listo, con las maletas, las lechuzas, etc. El viaje en el auto se les hizo infinito..., Harry pensaba en Ginny, en como estaría ella, el no quería que ella pensara que estaba con Cho... Ron pensaba en como sería ese año, todos los días viendo a Hermione, que insoportable y extraño a la vez... Hermione pensaba que cosas nuevas iba a aprender ese año..., y la vez, en cierto pelirrojo que lograba hacerla enfurecer, y hacer que su corazón se acelerara...y Ginny, iba contenta, con el resultado que había obtenido...pero no quería parecer pesada con Harry...

-Chicos, súbanse al tren, rápido!, adiós Harry , adiós Ronnie , adiós Hermione, adiós Gin, que tengan un buen año – dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-Adiós – dijeron en coro los cuatro

El trío de amigos, junto a Ginny, buscaron un compartimiento vacío en el tren, y se sentaron tranquilamente. Ron y Hermione, como eran prefectos desde quinto año, tuvieron que dejar el compartimiento, y se dirigieron al lugar de prefectos para recibir instrucciones.

La situación estaba un poco incómoda en el compartimiento, ya que Ginny y Harry habían quedado solos en este. Ginny leía una revista, y Harry la miraba de reojo, tratando de pensar en cómo podía comenzar a explicarle que él no tenía nada con Cho.

-De verdad te ves muy bien Gin...- dijo Harry sonriéndole

-Eh?-dijo Ginny despegando sus ojos de la revista, ah...si, bueno, gracias, me hacía falta un cambio.

-Eh....bueno yo te quería hablar sobre, bueno, lo que viste en el hospital...lo mío con

Cho...quiero explicarte- dijo Harry un tanto nervioso.

-No, no te preocupes, no hay nada que explicar, no te preocupes, de verdad, yo no diré nada si quieres- dijo Ginny un tanto perturbada, pues el tema no le gustaba mucho.

-No!! Es eso mismo es lo que te quiero explicar...no pasó nada, yo y Cho no somos nada... en serio- dijo Harry apresurándose a una respuesta de Ginny.

-Harry, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, es tu vida- dijo Ginny, pensando si lo que decía Harry era verdad.

-Bueno, pues yo te quiero explicar, no hay nada, y no pasó nada, eso es todo- dijo Harry ya un poco molesto, pues Ginny no quería oírlo.

-Esta bien Harry, te creo- dijo Ginny sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Que bien...estaba preocupado- dijo Harry relajándose un poco.

Ron!! Compórtate- dijo Hermione, mientras tiraba a Ron de la túnica, pues estaba comiendo desesperadamente en el medio de las instrucciones que daba un profesor para los prefectos.

-Vaya, Granger, no te ha dicho el pobretón que te ves muy sexy cuando te enojas??- dijo Draco mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Cállate imbécil- dijo Ron, apretando los puños fuertemente, mientras sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cara.

-Uuuu que miedo Weasley...temes que te quite a la sangre sucia?? Mira que ha cambiado mucho...esta MUY cambiada- dijo mirándola con ojos de pervertido.

-Te atreves a tocarla y te mato, imbécil!!!!- dijo Ron mientras se lanzaba encima de Draco.

-Ron!! No desperdicies tu tiempo con este sin-cerebro!!!- dijo Hermione muy preocupada, pues Draco ya estaba sacando su varita.

-Expelliarmus!!!- gritó Ron, para defenderse, antes de que Malfoy lo atacara.

La varita de Draco salió volando por los aires, junto con el cuerpo de este, que cayó bajo un compartimiento.

-Vamos Ron!!!- dijo Hermione, tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo lejos del lugar.

Llegaron cerca del compartimiento donde se encontraba Harry con Ginny.

-Gracias Ron...-dijo Herm mientras lo abrazaba.

-De nada Herm- dijo Ron, mientras se alejaba un poco de ella.

Quedaron frente a frente, ambos estaban sonrojados, y estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro...se miraban a los ojos...Hermione sentía como, Ron,

le acariciaba el rostro con un dedo...mientras le decía: No te preocupes Herm...ese imbécil no te hará nada... súbitamente , notaron en la posición en la que se encontraban, pues estando así parecía que el tiempo no pasara...y comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco.

-Bueno...creo que deberíamos ir al compartimiento-dijo Hermione caminando hacia el vagón.

-OK...-dijo Ron un poco aturdido aún.

Bueno, ahí está el otro Cap!!! Espero que les haya gustado, esto ya va tomando más acción...y algunos sentimientos ya se están demostrando más...dejen reviews!!!!!! Por favor!!! Que no nos han puesto ninguno...porque a veces pienso que escribimos para fantasmas!! Jaja.....please, escribanos.

Adelanto Prox. Chap:

Una misteriosa chica viene a interrumpir la paz del trío ó 

-


	5. CAP5

**Capitulo 5: Una Chica Nueva**

PDA: pensamiento de Autor

Entraron en el compartimiento donde se encontraba Harry y Ginny observándose.

-Uuuy, parece que interrumpimos, jajaja, lo siento- dijo Ron sentándose junto a Hermione.

-No, no pasa nada – dijo Harry un poco disgustado

-¿Porque se vinieron tan pronto?, no los dejan...-Dijo Ginny

-Emm, tuvimos un incidente, alguien vomitó allá, nada muy agradable – Dijo Hermione mintiendo - ¿de que hablaban?-preguntó Hermione a Ginny, pero esta no alcanzó a responder.

De repente todos voltearon la cabeza a la puerta del compartimiento, ya que una chica había entrado allí, era morena, era de estatura media, llevaba una cola alta, con unos pequeños ojos oscuros, llevaba un gran bolso arrugado, lleno de libros de magia.

-Emm, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?, el tren está lleno...-dijo la chica

-Si, pasa – dijo Ron muy sorprendido junto con Harry, ya que la chica era muy linda.

-Me llamo Holly –dijo con una voz muy dulce.

-Ellos se llaman Harry, Ron, Ginny y bueno, yo soy Hermione–dijo ella impresionada porque Holly se sentó y empezó a leer "Historia Antigua" por Merlín.3

-Emm, ¿en que curso vas?-preguntó Ginny

-¿Que decías?-pregunto Holly apartando la mirada del libro.

-Que en que curso vas- dijo Ginny alzando la voz.

-Paso a séptimo año – respondió Holly con tono de orgullo.

Ginny y todos los demás se miraron, ¿como podía pasar directo a séptimo?

-Ya se lo que se están preguntando, pasé a séptimo por mi intelecto, Hogwarts solo acepta a alumnos mayores, con un muy buenas calificaciones.

-Ah, y ¿en que colegio ibas? - preguntó Harry

-En Beuxbatons – Dijo Holly

-Y ¿porque no tienes el acento? -preguntó Ginny.

- Soy de otro país, venía de Canadá, en realidad ando por todo el mundo, por el trabajo de mi padre, es del ministerio - dijo Holly (PDA en realidad..., es simpática..., hasta ahora...)

Los cinco chicos se quedaron conversando por todo el resto del viaje, a todos, Holly, les había parecido una chica muy simpática y natural, y por sobre todo, muy inteligente , cosa que quizás a Hermione le molestaba un poco, estaba acostumbrada a ser la "sabelotodo" del grupo.

Sonó el pito del tren, ya era hora de bajarse para ingresar a Hogwarts, los cinco chicos, cogieron un carruaje, y se fueron al imponente castillo, bajo una fuerte lluvia.

Caminaron hasta el gran comedor y empezó la ceremonia de selección.

Todos notaban la diferencia de estatura y de edad de Holly, ya que ella estaba en medio de la fila de niños pequeños y ella sobresaltaba, hasta que todos los ojos se dirigieron a ella, porque la profesora McGonagall, anunció su nombre.

-Emm, difícil, le susurraba el sombrero, tienes aptitudes para pertenecer a Slytherin, pero también para ser una Gryffindor-dijo el sombrero a Holly-Será mejor en GRYFFINDOR!!!

Toda la mesa de los Gryffindor aplaudía, menos Hermione, que notaba que Ron miraba a Holly, casi con sus ojos desorbitados, y aplaudía, quizás, con demasiado entusiasmo, porque me importa, si Ron es solo mi amigo y yo debería ayudarlo, emm , pero ¿que dices Hermione?- pensó ella

-Bienvenida – dijeron Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

-Gracias...-dijo Holly, sentándose al lado de Ron, quien muy gentilmente retiró su silla, y la acomodó, ante la efusiva mirada de Hermione, quien no sabía porque se sentía tan furiosa.

-Oye Harry- dijo Dean - mira a Ginny, ¿no luce diferente?, es decir, está muy guapa...

Pero , ¿que dices?, ¿que te pasa? Ginny es pequeña, y luce igual que siempre, cuidado, ¿ok? – dijo Harry enfadándose.

Amigo-dijo Dean golpeando en la espalda a Harry, ¿pero que pasa?, ¿estas ciego?, jaja, mira esa hermosura..., dijo Dean mientras observaba a Ginny, quien se estaba riendo coquetamente.

Mmmm, sólo te digo que tengas cuidado, eso es todo- dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y se dirigía a la sala común.

Había sido un día muy extraño, se sentía muy feliz por estar otra vez en casa, con sus amigos, pero a la vez, muchos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, quería estar solo, se sentía muy cansado, y a su cabeza sólo venían imágenes de Cho, y de Ginny, quien, como dijo Dean , estaba muy hermosa, ya no sabía que pensar , bueno, creo que sólo necesito dormir- pensó Harry, cuando llegó a la sala común, pero notó que alguien lo seguía.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry extrañado, mientras volteaba la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo Harry?, noté como saliste del gran comedor, lucías muy enfadado, ¿que te ocurre?

Harry, se sentó en un sillón junto al fuego, y comenzó a platicar con Hermione.

-Hermione, este...no sé, me siento extraño, estoy muy feliz de estar nuevamente en casa, pero hay algo que me molesta.

-Mmmm, ese algo, ¿puede ser una chica pelirroja llamada Ginny, o tal vez una chica asiática llamada Cho?- dijo Hermione, adivinando lo que le ocurría a Harry.

-¿Como lo sabes?, osea, mi problema es con ambas, no lo sé...

-jaja, lo sé, porque te conozco hace muchos años, y noto como miras a Ginny, pero mira, sólo te puedo decir una cosa, Ginny es una chica grandiosa, que estoy segura que te quiere mucho, y en cuanto a Cho, no lo sé, yo, en mi opinión, sólo creo que ahí te afectan las hormonas, te gusta físicamente.

-jaja, no lo sé, es que estoy confundido, pero gracias Hermione, me haz aliviado mucho.

-De nada, sólo trata de pensar con más claridad y dejar que el tiempo diga todo- dijo Hermione mientras se paraba y se despedía de Harry.

-Buenas noches Hermione, sueña con Ron...jaja- dijo Harry burlándose.

-Cállate- dijo Hermione, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, no le gustaba hablar del tema, sobre todo ahora, que sentía que ya no podía controlarse al estar con él, que su corazón se aceleraba mucho, de rabia y de ¿amor?.

* * *

Bueno....nos hemos demorado muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho, lo sé, pero lo siento, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, que espero, que les haya gustado mucho, lo sabemos, Hermione, esta ya casi convencida de lo que le pasa, y como a afectado Holly la vida de los tres amigos?, eso lo veremos en un próximo capítulo.

Dejen reviews!!!!!!


	6. CAP6

Capítulo 6: **Lo siento, sentimientos al descubierto.**

-Las semanas pasaban en Hogwarts, y todo el mundo, especialmente los chicos de séptimo año, ya estaban estresadísimos con tantos deberes.

Harry, pertenecía, nuevamente, al equipo de Quidditch, y ahora, era el capitán. Ginny, también pertenecía al equipo, pero ahora era la cazadora.

Habían estado toda la tarde practicando, y Ginny, había estado, sencillamente, brillante, todo el equipo estaba impresionado, pues Ginny había jugado como nunca, además cada día estaba más ágil, y era la única mujer del equipo, por lo cual todos los hombres, la mayoría del tiempo, tenían sus ojos puestos en ella.

Luego del entrenamiento, todos fueron a las duchas, pero Ginny se quedó volando un tiempo más, mientras Harry la observaba desde las gradas.

-Muy bien Ginny, te felicito- dijo Harry, mientras veía que Ginny descendía.

-Muchas gracias, estuve en un curso intensivo en vacaciones, para prepararme bien- dijo Ginny orgullosa.

-¿En serio?, ¿porqué no me habías contado?, pues sinceramente te benefició mucho- preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-jaja, siempre es bueno tener algunos secretos, ¿no?

-jaja, creo que sí- dijo Harry, observándola mientras reía.

-Harry, bueno, mira, en defensa contra las artes oscuras, me están haciendo unos hechizos muy difíciles, y bueno, como tú eres muy bueno con eso, te quería pedir ayuda- dijo Ginny, mientras se sentaba junto a Harry en las gradas.

-Sí, claro, me encantaría, ¿que te parece si nos juntamos mañana en la sala común como a las 7:00?- dijo Harry, muy feliz, pues estaría varias horas junto a Ginny.

-Gracias! en serio- dijo Ginny, mientras abrazaba a Harry, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?, va a comenzar a llover- dijo Harry, mientras tomaba de la mano a Ginny, y se iban caminando juntos al castillo.

-Herm, ¿Qué te parece si mañana quedamos para ir a comer a las cocinas, en la hora del desayuno?- preguntó Ron a Hermione, mientras cenaban, esta comida esta horrible- comentó con asco.

-Claro Ron, vamos-dijo Hermione, mientras le sonreía, estaba muy contenta, pues ya hace dos días que no discutían.

Si, creo que es verdad, para que voy a seguir negándolo? – se preguntaba Ron, mientras la observaba desde lejos, cuando Hermione se dirigía a la sala común. Ron había estado observándola durante mucho tiempo, reflexionando, de todo lo que pasaba por su mente cuando estaba con ella, sus celos enfermos, su rabia por no poder besarla cuando ella lo regañaba, y su incontrolable orgullo, que no le permitía reconocer lo que sentía.

Alguien se acercó detrás de él y le tapo los ojos, mientras le susurraba al oído-¿quién soy?

-mmm ¿Holly?- dijo Ron algo aturdido.

-jaja, si, ¿que hacías aquí tan sólo?- preguntó ella divertida.

-Sólo pensar, nada más, ya me iba a la sala común, ¿me acompañas?- preguntó Ron caminando hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Claro, encantada- dijo Holly alcanzándolo.

Pasó una noche tranquila en Hogwarts, donde el trío inseparable soñaba, tal vez, con que mañana sería un día muy emocionante.

Ya era la hora en que Ron había quedado con Hermione, ella, estaba esperándolo en la puerta de la trampilla, que iba a las cocinas, estaba espléndida, y muy contenta, esperando con ansias a Ron, ya que por lo demás, tenía mucho apetito.

Hermione, se sentó en la escalera de piedra, pero el pelirrojo aún no llegaba, triste, se levantó, y pensó: Claro, aquí, yo, como estúpida, esperándolo durante una hora, y el muy imbécil no llega, bueno, como sea, que se olvide de que tiene una amiga.

Se fue muy triste caminando, miraba las nubes a través de la ventana, como si reflejaran lo que sentía, estaban negras, avecinando una tormenta

Hermione se dirigió enfurecida a la sala común, pues necesitaba encontrar algunos libros para ir a su próxima clase de Herbología, pero en el retrato de la dama gorda se encontró con una sorpresa.

Ron, junto con Holly, estaban animadamente conversando y riendo, y Ron, no mostraba signos de hubiera recordado su cita con Hermione, cuando la observó.

-¿Qué pasa Herm?- preguntó Ron, al ver que Hermione lucía muy enfadada y triste.

-No lo recuerdas verdad Ronald? Cena? En las cocinas?, claro, no importa, ya tienes una nueva amiga, cuídate mucho, supongo que estabas muy divertido con Holly- dijo Hermione observando a Holly, que sonreía con malicia.

-Las cocinas!!!! Lo siento, de verdad!!!- dijo Ron tomándose la cabeza con las manos, recordando la cita que tenía con Hermione, que curiosamente se le había olvidado pues Holly había comenzado una charla de Quidditch muy interesante con él.

-No, no te preocupes, no lo sientas, yo ya lo olvidé, con su permiso, me retiro- dijo Hermione, mirando con profundo odio a Ron, quien la observaba con real arrepentimiento.

-Herm!!! Espera!!!- gritaba Ron, a Hermione, mientras ella se iba muy rápidamente por el pasillo.

-Ron..., no te preocupes, ella misma dijo que ya lo había olvidado- dijo Holly, muy contenta, pues ya, tenía a Ron con ella nuevamente.

-Tú no sabes como es Herm...-susurró Ron muy apenado, pues de verdad estaba muy arrepentido, y había arruinado todo con Hermione nuevamente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la clase de Herbología, y encontraron a Hermione sentada con Harry, charlando animadamente. Ron se sentó a su lado, pero Hermione lo ignoró.

-Bueno chicos, silencio, hoy comenzaremos a ver una nueva planta, muy hermosa, y con asombrosos poderes mágicos, la Mifullys, alguien me puede decir ¿Qué poderes posee esta planta?.

Como era de costumbre, Hermione, alzó la mano, pero esta vez, no fue sólo ella, Holly, también tenía su brazo alzado.

-Oh!, que maravilla, alguien más, aparte de la señorita Granger sabe las características de esta planta, dime querida- dijo la profesora Sprout dirigiéndose a Holly.

-Muchas gracias profesora, bueno, la Mifullys, es una planta, de la cual, si se extraen sus pétalos y se ponen junto a agua de la fuente de la fortuna, producen el elixir de la vida.

-¡¡¡Falso!!!, gritó con voz chillona, Hermione, quien estaba muy enfadada, pues no le habían preguntado a ella. Los pétalos de la Mifullys, se ponen en la fuente de la abundancia, no de la fortuna!, son dos fuentes totalmente diferentes, una queda en África, y la otra en Asia- dijo Hermione, quien se sentía muy orgullosa con su respuesta.

-Esta vez, creo que la señorita Granger tiene la razón, lo lamento señorita Mckienson – dijo la profesora Sprout sonriendo a Hermione, quien miraba con burla a Holly, cuyo rostro lucía prácticamente rojo de vergüenza.

-jaja, cuidado Hermione, que casi la matas, no es para tanto- dijo Harry en susurro a Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero es que augh...no la soporto- dijo Hermione enfadada.

-Muy bien Herm, te felicito- dijo Ron mirándola fijamente, para ver si descubría perdón en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias Weasley- dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva.

* * *

Otro cap!!!, bueno, como ven, Hermione es algo celosilla, jaja, y Holly, bueno, es un poco malévola, o es mi idea?

Eso lo iremos descubriendo...jaja, lo sé, los dejo en suspenso.

¿Qué pasará en la cita de Ginny y Harry? ¿Qué pasa con Krum en Hogwarts?

Esto y mucho más en el prox. Capítulo!!!

QUE LA MAGIA LOS ACOMPAÑE SIEMPRE...

CONY y PAULA


End file.
